


The Living Dead in Baltimore.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Hannigram - Or the series, where I put the Murder Husbands into other TV shows and movies. [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Shenanigans, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: “Mr. Graham, you mustn't fear me. As I said, I will not seek you out. But I cannot have you know what I am. Forgive me for this.” “Okay.” That was obviously the right thing to say because he nodded and gestures at me to take the chair opposite from his.---Hannibal/True Blood part Deux.





	The Living Dead in Baltimore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a second part. Happy now? Because all I can see is confusion and heart break.

He looks at me for an awful long time, his eye colour shifting to a dark maroon. I probably look confused enough for him to assume that I was under his spell, so he beckons me into his office.

 

“Mr. Graham, you mustn't fear me. As I said, I will not seek you out. But I cannot have you know what I am. Forgive me for this.” “Okay.” That was obviously the right thing to say because he nodded and gestures at me to take the chair opposite from his.

 

“This is the first time we have seen each other, do you understand?” “Uhu.”

“Very well, I understand that you have been hurt during a hostage situation?” “Is that it?”

“Excuse me?” I instantly know, that I should have kept my mouth shut but curiosity sometimes gets the best of me. But the vampire – Hannibal – looked too confused to do anything violent. Yet.

“Am I the first one you couldn't flash, MIB style?” Jack told me the proper name for that vamp technique but I couldn't remember it for the life of me. _Oh, oh._

 

“Yes.” His response comes through clenched teeth. “What are you?” _An idiot, obviously_. I should have just played along.

“I am telepathic. I can read minds. That's why I knew, where to find you and how I could convince Matthew,” maybe if I remind him, that he owed me his unlife, I would get out of here with mine:

“To scam.” He thinks it over for a few seconds and then his face is back to its stoic expression.

 

“Can you read mine?” _Crap._

“No. your mind is quiet. I cannot pick anything up from you.” “Maybe it has something to do with me being dead.” I'm almost sure, that I can see a tiny smile on the corner of his lips.

“Might be?” I supply because I'm still unsure if I make it out alive.

 

“Do you plan on doing anything with this information, Mr. Graham?” “Will. I think our short history qualifies us to be on a first name basis.” Now he's definitely smiling.

“Are you trying to built a relationship with me, so I would not attack you?” “Well, I had to attend Psych 010 and I was an excellent student.” I feel silly for saying that, but given the whole situation brought on by my stupidity, that could hardly make it worse. He folds his hands in his lap and waits.

 

“No, I am not planning on sharing this information. My boss, however knows that I made contact with a vampire but obviously he doesn't know that it is you.” “And you'll leave it at that?” I nod.

“Then I guess we should talk about the attack that brought you into my office in the first place.”

\---

When I finally make it to the office, Jack is already waiting for me. The sketch, of course. I didn't even come up with a description.

“Hey, Jack...” He doesn't speak but simply shoves me into his office and slams the door shut. It was almost the full moon, so my werewolf boss is especially tense.

 

“We've got a serial killer.” He shows me the picture of a young woman, with a sturdy built and marks of strangulation. The rest of the crime scene photos look eerily familiar. _Cindy_ and I feel bad that I had to fish her name out of Jack's brain. 

 

“Looks like...” “That Cindy girl, yes. Same MO but not that sloppy. He's getting better.” I look back at the girl's picture. 

“What was her name?” “Maudette Pickens. Had been dead for three days, before they found her. Worked at a gas station. Someone really wanted to hurt her and she had some faded marks on her.”

“Marks?” Jack points to his teeth. “Non human.” “Damn.” “Vampire. No werewolf, obviously.” Jack clarifies.

_Of course it wasn't._ Werewolves do not nibble on their victims - if a human is unlucky enough to cross one of them - and the don't strangle their prey.

 

“Wanna hear my theory, Jack?” “That's why I hired you.”

“Someone didn't like the choices these women made, companion wise. The guy has probably lost a significant other to a vampire. To him, they are vile and corrupted and so he has no regard for their lives. You're right, he get's better and he will not stop.” 

 

“Damn fangers.” Jack mumbles. “It wasn't a vampire, this was done by a human. Do not project your anger because we might need their help to solve this.” Jack stares at me and it takes him a few seconds to process my words:

 

“Their help?” “Yes,” I say and try to sound resolute.

“These girls must have known were to find vamps.The marks do not look like they were done by a feral beast. So I'm pretty sure there was some fun involved. If we find their respective partner, we might get a chance to find our killer.”

 

“That is insane! I cannot walk into a vampire bar, they would smell me on the parking lot.” “There are vampire bars?” Now I'm intrigued.

“Yes, there is one in Baltimore.” He replies, clearly annoyed. “Bars, clubs, all night fitness studios. That's were they make their money. You cannot buy those ridiculous outfits with gold coins.” “So you met more than the one you silvered?” The vein on his forehead looks ready to pop now. 

 

“Is this still important to the case, Will?” “Alright. Back to the important issue. Of course you cannot just walk into that bar but I can.”

“You wouldn't make it out of their alive.” It's a statement, not a warning.

 

“What if I would go with a vampire? Then I would be safe, right?” “Safe is not the word I would use in that situation.” “Come on, Jack.” There is a knock on the door and Zeller pokes his head in.

 

“Jack?” “Not now!” He bellows but the lab technician waves a case file. “Another one. They found her this morning, when she wouldn't come in for her shift.” Zeller points at me and says:

“In your neighbourhood.”

 

Jack grabs the case file and I can hear the voice in his head: Dawn Green.

 

\---

 

After that, it was easy to get Jack's permission. Well, not easy but at least, he understood my point. The next thing now was to convice my vampire therapist to go along with it.

 

“You want me to take you to a vampire bar, so you can listen in on people.” “Yes.” His facial expression is neutral and I continue:  
  
“This guy, he kills women who have been with vampires. If he is caught by the wrong people, he might tell them the reason. And that would be bad for you all. I'm talking witch hunts.” “I do not associate with other vampires, Will. Their problems are not mine.” And I know he means it. 

 

“Fine, I get that. But I could really use your help, so Hannibal: would you kindly take me to this bar and on a side note, make sure that I can leave it alive?” “And why should I help you with that?”

“Because I asked nicely?” Hannibal shakes his head and gets up and sees me to the door.

 

“I will pick you up tomorrow at nine.”

 

 

 


End file.
